


Unexpected Liaisons Part Four

by GunRoswall



Series: Unexpected Liaisons [4]
Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Crime Scenes, F/F, Femslash, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunRoswall/pseuds/GunRoswall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ownership claim exists only for the original characters and storyline by the writer.<br/>No compensation of the monetary kind exchanged hands during the creative process.</p>
<p>Fair warning:<br/>Softcore sex between characters of the female persuasion ahead.<br/>If that is not your cup of tea, please feel free to move on or read at our own peril ;P</p>
<p>Premise:<br/>Time is running out for our heroes.</p>
<p>Fourth installment in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's a trap!

Cat was on the road again, making her way to 17 Lexington Street. At this late hour, the streets were practically empty and Cat was navigating the vehicle through the few traffic lights. She was making good time and arrived a good ten minutes earlier to the rendez-vous point. She parked her car on the nearby side street and walked the rest of the way. She wanted to have her car available just in case a quick exit was needed. Cat had no idea what she was walking into, armed with her side arm and a smaller pistol on her ankle. She walked swiftly along the Lexington street, and noticed number 17. It was a larger warehouse, which from the looks of it had been abandoned, at least from any business use.

Cat was standing in front of the door. She looked at her watch, two minutes to spare. She pulled her gun from the holster, holding it in her hand, pointing the barrel to the ground, so not to antagonize the kidnapper. She knocked on the door, but it gave in and opened a little. Cat pushed it to open wider, stepping inside the building.

"Hello?" Cat shouted, "Anyone here?"

Cat was now inside the large almost empty warehouse, standing almost in the middle of an empty area, with a few containers visible. She was listening for any responses, but none were forthcoming. She surveyed her surroundings. It seemed to be one big open area with two doors on the other end. Cat assumed they were separate offices, or at least they may have served as such. Cat was annoyed she had not had much time to do any kind of research of the building before arriving, but there really had been no time and she had not wanted to alert the others of what was going on. Not yet at least, not until she was sure Sharon was safe.

Cat looked at her phone. The reception was poor, with only one bar for the mobile signal visible. Cat started moving slowly towards the doors. Deciding to check the left one first. She wondered why there had been no response to her hail. She moved swiftly to the first door. Checking the handle, she found it locked. She then moved to the other door.

 

***

 

While Cat had been making her way through the warehouse, her progress had been monitored by the kidnapper. He was sitting in front of a set of monitors, each presenting a different view of the warehouse's entrances and the storage area. Cat had been starring in this movie ever since she had entered the Lexington street on foot. The kidnapper was smiling evilly. He turned still sitting in his chair, and looked at the other end of the room.

"Well, it looks like your partner in crime has arrived. And right on the dot!" He laughed out loud.

Sharon looked back at the laughing man. She was disgusted and wanted nothing more than to break free from her constraints and kick his ass to the ground. But, she was unable to move or even make a sound. Her whole body was tied to the chair she was sitting on and her mouth was gagged. She gazed sternly at the kidnapper, her best trade mark look, it was all she could do at the moment.

The kidnapper laughed at Sharon, knowing she could only sit there and watch as her partner was walking into a trap. The man turned back to the monitors again, not saying another word.

 

***

 

Sharon had been on her way to her car in the parking garage. She was opening the door when she had heard footsteps close by. Thinking it was just another officer walking by, she had thought nothing of it. She was just about to step into the car when she had felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and before she could react, another hand was placed on her mouth, a sweet taste covering her lips and then nothing.

 

***

 

Sharon had woken up in a room filled with monitors, sitting in a chair, tied up. She was alone and could see the screens in blurry vision only, since her glasses were gone. A little while later, one man had entered the room, coming close to her, standing, staring at her. He was, to be honest, Sharon thought, looking more like a mad man, a caricature, rather than a real person. Sharon wasn't sure if there were others present as well. The man spoke to her.

"So, you and your partner thought you could catch me!" He said.

Sharon suspected this was the suspect they were chasing, but he looked nothing like the man in the photograph, Agent Daniel Delaney, a former agent of the CIA. He looked older, his face contorted, his eyes empty, and his hair thinner. He looked like a cross between evil and crazy. Sharon decided to try her luck anyway.

"Agent Delaney, I presume?" Sharon asked.

The man looked at Sharon, his mouth forming an evil grin.

"So, you do know who I am!" Delaney replied, "I have to admit, it's been a while since I have been called that."

"But you are him, right?" Sharon was hoping to reach this former decorated officer on some sane level if that was even possible.

"Yes, or at least I used to be." He turned around, looking at the wall, his hands in fists. He started pacing around the room, ranting, "I used to be a damn good agent! Until she happened!" He turned around and looked at Sharon straight in the eyes. Almost spitting every word out Delaney continued, "She conspired against me, set me up." He ranted and then lost interest in Sharon and continued his monologue, "She is the reason *they* caught me, tortured me and then put me in that, that, that god damned place!" Delaney half shouted the rest, holding his head with his hands as if it was hurting, badly.

Sharon had been watching and listening to the rant of the mad man and was more than convinced he was completely insane, but also dangerous and delusional. Despite his condition, he was still a trained and skillful agent. Sharon was thinking of ways how to manipulate Delaney.

"I understand your pain:.." Sharon started, but was cut off quickly when Delaney jumped close to her, almost face to face.

"You have no idea! I should warn you not to try your tricks on me! I know you and her have conspired against me!" He stood there for a short while staring Sharon into her eyes, "You and her," He backed up a little, pacing around on the floor, finding the words. He spun around and pointed a finger at Sharon, "You and her are pure evil!" He spat out.

"Look, Agent, " Sharon tried again.

Delaney bounced back and with a swift move, slapped Sharon on the face shouting "Enough! Not another word!"

He looked at the table a little farther away and grabbed a roll of duct tape. Cutting a piece off with his teeth, he walked back and leaned closer to Sharon and pressed the tape over her mouth.

"There, that should keep you quiet!" He laughed out loud. He stepped away, walking to the desk. He picked up a phone and typed in a message. He let out a small laugh again. Sharon had noticed the mad laughing, which made it even clearer nothing was right in the head of her kidnapper.

Delaney looked at Sharon again. "It won't be long now. Your partner will be here soon enough, and then, then I will get my revenge!" He grinned his evil grin again.

Delaney, laughing still, started walking towards the door and out. Then, he was gone. Leaving Sharon steaming by herself, frustrated and aching from the pain. Delaney had a ring on his finger and it had caused a laceration on Sharon's lip. She could taste the blood in her mouth. Sharon closed her eyes, wanting the tears forming in her eyes to go away. The last thing she wanted to show to her kidnapper was fear and defeat. She just hoped Cat would realize a trap was set for her and have a plan before rushing in to save her.


	2. From the frying pan into the fire

Cat was standing in front of the other door. She was worried she would find that room empty too since she had not heard any sounds, voices or anything indicating there were other people in the building besides her. If that was the case, then it would mean, that summoning her to the warehouse had been a ruse. She hoped she was wrong. She also wondered if the kidnapper really was Agent Delaney or someone who looked like him and was somehow trying to set up the former Agent for the crimes. Cat hoped for the latter. She had worked with the Agent during his best days and knew he had been a formidable force. The madness after his capture and being tortured had been a blow to both his family and the agency. But Cat knew well how frail the human mind was and that even the strongest ones could fall.

Cat knocked on the door. The door opened up. Cat stepped in, carefully and slowly, her gun still not drawn. As she walked into the seemingly large room, she could see the monitoring desk on the left hand side and as she turned, she could see someone sitting, clearly tied up in the farthest corner. That side of the room was darkened and Cat could not make out if it was Sharon or not.

"Sharon?" Cat whispered and started walking towards the other end of the room. She was half way there, when the open door slammed shut. Cat reacted to the sound and turned. She could now see the man, who had been hiding behind the door. Cat stepped closer.

"Agent Delaney?" She asked him.

"Welcome my dear!" Delaney responded and extended his hand towards Cat, "I'll take that." he nodded towards Cat's gun.

Cat looked at him then at her gun, but decided to give it up without a fight, at least at this point. She offered the gun to Delaney, who looked at her suspiciously.

"The other one too!" He stated knowingly.

Cat decided to play the fool at this point "What other one?" She asked innocently.

"Come on, Agent! You really think I am stupid enough to believe you only carry one gun?" He asked in an condescending voice.

Cat knew she could not win this match, so she bent down and took her gun from the ankle holster and reluctantly relieved it to Delaney.

"See how easy that was!" Delaney grinned. "I would prefer if you not try to trick me again!"

"Fine." Cat yielded, but continued, "So, now you have me, let Captain Raydor go!" Cat demanded.

Delaney stepped closer to Cat, standing almost toe to toe with her. Cat was looking into the eyes of a mad man, not the Agent she had once known.

"You. You are in no position to make any demands here." He then grabbed Cat by her arm and escorted her to the other end of the room. The person sitting in the chair was now visible to Cat and her fears were confirmed. It was Sharon sitting there. Cat was also relieved Sharon seemed to be OK, apart from the dried blood streak on her chin. Cat looked Sharon in the eyes and asked, "Are you alright?" Sharon nodded in response.

"Enough reunion talk!" Delaney told Cat and sat her on the chair behind Sharon. Delaney picked Cat's pockets and took away her keys and phone. He then skillfully and quickly tied Cat to the chair, but leaving her mouth without restraints.

Delaney, clearly satisfied with his handy work, brushed his hands and placed them on his hips, looking at the duo. "All nice and comfy?" He asked sarcastically.

"Look, Agent..." Cat started but was cut off.

"Don't you Agent me, you, you... She devil" Delaney managed to find the right word, "You better limit your chit chat to responses to my questions or you will get the deluxe packaging like your partner here! Delaney was clearly annoyed.

Cat did not respond. She knew diplomacy was no longer an option where Delaney was concerned. Reason was something he was now far beyond.

"Excellent!" Delaney rubbed his hands together like a cartoon villain, "Now ladies, I have some preparations to do before we can have a little chat." And on that note he was out the door.

 

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
